This invention relates generally to the field of solar energy and, in particular, to a transportable, self-contained, solar power system.
Mobile power supplies, operated with liquid fuels, are used in areas where conventional, electric power is unavailable or to supplement available electric power. Examples of this are areas where environmental and/or weather conditions have interrupted or destroyed conventional power grids. Other examples are undeveloped areas, remote areas, or sparsely populated areas without electric power or with limited available power, industrial applications, and military deployments. Prior art mobile power supplies are primarily limited by the fuel necessary for operation. The fuel may be either unavailable, untransportable or too dangerous to be supplied to a desired site.